


He Don't Play Nice, He Makes Me Beg

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: GrimmIchi - Freeform, Ichigo POV, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, companion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Ichigo knew, but wanted to see if he would have to make a move first or wait for Grimmjow to do such.Part 1:Companion piece to Mossbeast's fic for Thara (Iffywolf)Part 2: You Are HerePart 3:I Got The Whole Damn World In The Palm Of My Hand
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Welcome to Horny Jail!!





	He Don't Play Nice, He Makes Me Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossbeast/gifts).



He went to fetch something for Yuzu when he found it. 

An eye wide hole in the ceiling of his room, focused on his _bed_.

It wasn’t that much longer after the discovery that Ichigo realized it was _Grimmjow_ who was peeping on him. It wasn’t a passing gesture or noise that alerted him to the arrancar’s presence, but the lingering feel of his reiatsu in the rafters and insulation of the attic over his bedroom.

So, Ichigo decided that he needed to up the stakes.

And he upped them.

From soft whispers of Grimmjow’s name on his tongue to loud cries of it when the house was empty.

From a fist around his aching, leaking cock to fingers up his ass and several kinds of toys. Ichigo would strain his spiritual senses to the bone until he _knew_ Grimmjow was in the attic before beginning his game.

How long would it be before one of them cracked, though? Ichigo wasn’t sure but if it kept up like this, then he might just have to invite Grimmjow down into his room to help him out.

Ichigo comes again, having decided to try edging this time and it was worth every second of pleasurable suffering. He could only _imagine_ Grimmjow’s face above. How wide mayan blue eyes were, how tight he gripped the insulation, how much of it would be torn and thrown around the space in an angry fit of unresolved sexual tension.

Just how much longer did he have to wait for him to get a clue, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> 👏MOSS👏AND👏THARA👏ARE👏AMAZING👏&👏I👏THANK👏THEM👏FOR👏THE👏INSPIRATION👏FOR👏THIS.
> 
> HAPPY 2021 Y'ALL WHO IS READY FOR SOME FOOD THIS YEAR??


End file.
